whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Gwrly of the Birds
Countess Gwrly of the Birds is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Liam in the Principality of Clwyd. Overview To young Gwrly O'Donnell, the onslaught of the Chrysalis provoked terror. She began to have dreams. In her dreams she hurt her best friend Angharad Jones. In her real life, she felt alienated from her kind and loving parents, immigrants from Ireland who ran a successful bed and breakfast near Llangollen. Gwrly kept these dreams to herself, retreating into silence, withdrawing from the world. Angharad, in a desperate attempt to discover what ailed her friend, took Gwrly on a long walk by the Clwyd one spring afternoon. At the Clwyd, Gwrly lost herself completely within the Dream Dance. Angharad drifted on the verge of panic when she too began to feel the effects of the Chrysalis and sank into its embrace. Suddenly, Gwrly awoke. Though Kithain rarely remember their former lives, Gwrly clearly saw her past life, when she was Gwrly of House Liam. She recalled her affectionate friendship with another sidhe, Angharad ferch Mynydd, a companionship turned sour when a mortal bard fell in love with them both. Gwrly felt the agony anew as she heard the babble of the River Clwyd, where the bard, unable to choose between the two women, took his own life. Closing her eyes, she saw, for a fleeting moment, the trees and skies of Arcadia. This is where, because she refused to make a truce with Angharad, her exile began. And then her hands sought to choke the life from Angharad's sleeping form. If not for the timely intervention of Prince Dylan, Gwrly might have exacted her vengeance on Angharad; fortunately, the prince stayed her hand. He gave her the greater portion of Clwyd to guard until the day a high king rules Cymru. In her mortal life, Gwrly attended university and became a veterinarian, specializing in avian medicine. Deep in her heart, Gwrly would like to make peace with Angharad. but she is far too stubborn and proud to take the initiative. Likewise, she has long loved Prince Dylan, but fears to show her feelings, recalling the price her beloved bard paid for his love. Image As both human and fae, Gwrly is a tall, lithe, blonde beauty. She wears blue clothes and jewelry that match the brilliant violet of her eyes. Cool and aloof, she hides her passion beneath a hard exterior. Among her retainers, she is a kind but firm mistress who inspires great loyalty. Those who serve her wish they could make her happier. Personal The world is too much for Gwrly at times, and she deals with her sorrows and passions by keeping them bottled in her heart. Better to be a bit more serious and reticent than expose herself to more pain and loss. Her love for Dylan and her desire for peace with Angharad remain the deepest secrets she possesses. Treasures In addition to her bright-blue chimeric armor and greatsword, Gwrly's pennon, bearing a blue kestrel against a white field, is a treasure of no mean power. Whenever it blows in the breeze, she gains an additional +1 to all rolls involving Manipulation. Usually Gwrly hangs the pennon at eisteddfodau or when inspiring her retainers before battle. References # CTD. Isle of the Mighty, p. 172. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD)